After A Dream
by thedeadpen
Summary: Brain gets the best wake up call of his life, courtesy of a certain blond someone. one-shot


I don't own Queer as Folk or the characters. And as if this was necessary, but the following story contains hot male on male actions, and if you're not into that, you shouldn't be browsing in the Queer as Folk stories, and you definitely shouldn't continue reading this story.

* * *

Brian Kinney didn't usually dream unless he passed out high, which he hadn't done the night before because he and Justin had stayed in. They hadn't done anything hot and wild that would have provoked his current fantasy, either, given that they'd both had a shit load of work due the next day. Justin was wading through an art history midterm and Brian had to prepare for his meeting with a sleazy new client whose hair products were so low quality that he almost felt a moral obligation to not take the account and turn them into the next hot brand. Almost.

Currently he wasn't worrying about the ad campaign, though. His mind was dwelling on a certain sensuous blond lying naked on top of him and massaging his shoulders and back with brutal attention. The dream was so intense that he was sure the adverse effects of slumping over his desk for hours would be gone when he woke up. He also knew he'd wake up with a monster hard on.

Brian moaned out loud under the dream Justin's ministrations and heard an answering chuckle, like a whisper in his ear. He felt the soft pressure of lips against his neck. He wondered at the sensation, which didn't match the image of dream Justin kneading his lower back. He cracked his eyes open.

"Morning." The purr was just out of his range of vision. Justin's nimble fingers dug into the space behind Brian's shoulder blades, blissfully painful, and made him groan louder.

"Jesus."

"I prefer God," Justin said, his lips hover just over Brian's spine, his breath's tickle a sharp contrast to the firm grip on Brian's shoulders. Brian's mind couldn't formulate a coherent response, so he laid there silently savoring the torture. Every trace of what had been a long and thoroughly unenjoyable night was gone from his body.

Justin began wriggling his way slowly down Brian's form, trailing his lips and hands over Brian's lower back. When he was getting dangerously close to his ass, Brian couldn't passively suffer the pleasure anymore. He rolled over underneath Justin and pulled the surprised younger man down into an intense kiss.

When they pulled apart, both were breathless and rock hard. Brian brushed his fingers across Justin's forehead, only inches away from his own.

"That's the best wake up call I've ever gotten," he said, tangling his hand in Justin's hair and imagining all the things he wanted to do to pay him back.

Justin pushed his hand away, though. "That's against the rules," he said, trailing nips up Brian's neck. Brian smiled, and being unable to force words out of his throat, he ran his hands up Justin's back. The younger man immediately sat up and directly on Brian's erection. His smile was devlish.

"If you're going to cheat, we're not going to play." Justin squeezed his thighs and Brian's toes curled. "No touching."

Brian's hands dropped to his sides. He didn't like to play by anyone else's rules, but he'd see where this was going.

Satisfied that he'd been understood, Justin subjected Brian's chest and stomach to the same careful attention as he had his back. Brian had a harder time focusing on the pleasure of his masterful manipulation of skin and muscle because one muscle in particular was straining for attention. Ever time Justin shifted the slightest bit he put new torturous pressure on Brian's dick, and there was nothing he could do.

He buried his hands in the bedsheets to avoid grabbing himself, or grabbing Justin and flipping him over to fuck him senseless. Justin was merciless, and became more cruel with each moan Brian made.

Not wanting to end his slow, protracted suffering and knowing that he was close to the edge, Brian tore his eyes away from the sight of Justin's hands, his tight stomach, and his own weeping erection. He looked at the ceiling through the stars in his eyes.

"Someone woke up in a good mood," he said thickly and with great effort. Justin only laughed.

"Did you finish your paper?" Justin didn't raise his head from biting Brian's nipple to answer. Brian bit his own lip in response to the gnawing. He felt completely helpless and scrambled to gain some control by digging his nails into his palms.

"As much as I appreciate what—you're—doing—" Justin made a noise to show he was listening as he rubbed Brian's stomach. "If you're expecting—something—in return—" He couldn't finish this statement. Justin's hands left Brian's skin and he looked down and almost lost it as he watched the blond touch himself.

Justin sat up straighter, putting more pressure directly on Brian. His right hand was wrapped around his cock, and his left was at his mouth, tasting the sweat from Brian's skin. He moved his hips and pumped into his hand, simultaneously stimulating Brian's erection.

It took everything the older man had not to attack Justin. His own moans became mixed with Justin's as the throes of ecstasy washed over the blond. Justin's body shivered and he came into his own hand. This sight was more than Brian could take. He felt his stomach tighten and he was sure he was cutting his palms as he finally came between their bodies and onto the sheets.

Justin slumped forward onto Brian's heaving chest and kissed his shoulder, his neck, and finally his lips. Brian strained towards him, desperately trying to pull him in without touching him before he realized the game was over. He immediately wrapped his arms around Justin's neck and tried to channel his fleeting frustration and suffering to the blond. He though about flipping their positions and showing Justin what it had felt like, but he knew they didn't have time. The sour thought caused him to end the kiss before he could take things further.

Justin buried his head into the crook of Brian's shoulder. He could feel him smiling, and knew he was smiling as well.

"I don't want anything," Justin whispered against his skin. "I love you."

Brian didn't pull his hands away from their hold on Justin's hips, didn't push him off and walk to the shower, but he didn't respond. He let his mind skip over the statement and try to rearrange itself to him stand and get ready for the day.

_I know_.

He was glad and regretful when Justin climbed off of him and walked to the bathroom without saying anything else. Brian sat up and listened to the shower turn on. He wouldn't let what Justin said get to him, he said to himself. He ran his hand across the sheet, still lost in the memory of his dream and the dreamlike experience he'd just had and felt himself grow hard again.

He stood up. Justin knew Brian's body, and he knew his mind as well, without him having to respond verbally. Brian headed to the bathroom, intending to physically show Justin how much he appreciated his wake up, and hoping that once again it would be enough.

* * *

Short but sweet. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
